Link
Link is actually Zelda's cousin. Their familys had a big war before they were born so they never met as kids. Ganondorf is also their uncle who started the war so he could rule all of Hyrule instead of his two sisters who were Zelda and Link's moms Link (Japanese: リンク Rinku) (Hylian: ) is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. He is almost always depicted as a young boy or a teenager in green clothing who grows to become a hero. A peculiarity of the character is that there are several different incarnations of Link throughout the entirety of the Legend of Zelda series, although they share a number of distinctive characteristics. The existence of multiple Links is made obvious on many occasions in the games; for example, the introduction sequences of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap refer to an ancient, legendary champion, identical in appearance to Link. Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed this in late 2003. Attributes Typically, Link is a courageous boy or young man—it is unlikely that his age ever exceeds 18 years at any point in the series. In the Legend of Zelda games, he usually leaves his home and relatives at an early age to pursue his destiny and fight Ganon, his archenemy, or other servants of evil. In almost all Legend of Zelda games, except for Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Link is a child when he begins his quest. Link has no real sword training, with exception of The Wind Waker where he receives training from Orca, Twilight Princess, where he is trained by Rusl and the Hero's Shade, and "Minish Cap," where he trains under the Blade Brothers, as well as Oshus in Phantom Hourglass when he gets his first sword. Link's adventures mostly take place in his native kingdom of Hyrule, although The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass are set in other locales. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker takes place in a flooded Hyrule. Link is closely associated with the Triforce of Courage and thus with the goddess Farore and her color, green. Recovering the Triforce of Courage is key in some Legend of Zelda games, such as Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda titles give few hints at Link's personality; ellipses are invariably used to replace Link's speech with certain exceptions, but his actual words are almost never given. He speaks (or thinks) a few sentences in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and speaks his name in other games, but usually remains silent. Moreover, the top-down 2D view in many of the games is not well-suited to depict his facial expressions. However, he is described as humbleNintendo. The Great Hyrule Encyclopedia. Zelda Universe. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. and a defining trait of his character seems to be his bravery, an attribute consistent with his role as the rightful bearer of the Triforce of Courage. In The Adventure of Link, it is explicitly stated that the quest for the Triforce of Courage is to be a trial for whomever seeks it. Despite his young age, and the adversity that he has to face, Link rarely shows signs of fear or cowardice. Appearance Link invariably wears a green tunic and a cap, at least for a certain period of time during each game (he also wears different-colored clothes in some Legend of Zelda titles), although the shades of green vary. Link's hair color changes throughout the series as well, ranging from brown in the first Legend of Zelda, pinkish in A Link to the Past, pale blonde in Ocarina of Time, gold-blonde in The Wind Waker, and dirty blonde in Twilight Princess. Link has pointed ears resembling some conceptions of elves. These are apparently a distinctive trait of the Hylian race, supposedly allowing them to hear messages from the gods. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand; the instruction booklet for The Adventure of Link reveals that this mark identifies him as the champion who will find the Triforce of Courage. This mark is also noticed by Nayru and Din in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons respectively. Twilight Princess is the first game to clearly depict the mark, however. Because the entire game had to be mirrored from left to right due to the Wiimote being used predominantly with the right hand, it appears in that version on his right hand. Abilities At the beginning of every game, Link is just a regular child or young adult with no special skill. At the end of the game, however, Link becomes a full-fledged hero with many abilities. Link grows to be an exceptional swordsman throughout each game, usually learning powerful sword techniques. In some games however his skill with a sword remains consistent. His skill with other weapons and items allows him to easily adapt and master each new tool he acquires. He often employs new weapons in his battles with new enemies just after getting them, almost always during a boss fight, giving him an advantage a lot of times in battle. Link shows himself to be an excellent marksman, what with his skill with a Bow and Arrow, Boomerang, Hookshot, and other projectile weapons. Link is also very agile, proven as he is able to perform back-flips and somersaults with ease to dodge his enemies' attacks at the very start of his adventures. Additionally, Link has proven to be physically very strong, as he is usually able to move heavy objects and overpower larger enemies rather easily. In some games he needs special items to help make him stronger. Link has great proficiency with many instruments, learning how to use them just after getting them. Almost every game has Link using an instrument with incredible powers: like the Ocarina of Time and the Wind Waker. Equipment Link uses various items throughout the Legend of Zelda series. Common items Link finds include the Bow and Arrows, the Hookshot, and bombs. Link often uses musical instruments that unlock strange powers as mentioned before. Link uses masks in several games. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask has 24 unique masks used for different tasks throughout the game, even transforming him into a Deku, Goron, or Zora.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time has a sidequest involving selling different masks for the Happy Mask Salesman to earn the Mask of Truth. Link also has numerous tunics, clothing, and armor such as the different tunics appearing in Ocarina of Time and the Zora and Magic armours in Twilight Princess. Other items in the games include the Boomerang, the numerous Bottles, the Power Glove, the Shovel, and the Fishing Rod. Incarnations of Link ''The Legend of Zelda Link is summoned by Impa to save Princess Zelda from the evil Prince of Darkness, Ganon, who is seeking out the shards of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link finds the pieces before he does, and in the end, destroys Ganon with a Silver Arrow and saves Zelda, who was captured. Very little about Link is explained in this game, and seems to be merely a generic fantasy hero during this incarnation. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Link in this game is the same as the Legend of Zelda Link. Though Ganon has been killed, his army of monsters remain active throughout Hyrule. They plan to revive Ganon by spilling the blood of his murderer, Link, onto his ashes. Impa finds a Triforce mark on Link's on his hand on his 16th birthday, and explains that he is the hero chosen to awaken an ancient Princess Zelda from her sleeping curse. Link collects the crystals throughout Hyrule's dungeons, and in the end, destroys Dark Link, receives the Triforce of Courage, and awakens Zelda. A Link to the Past This game is set far into the future of ''Ocarina of Time and features a different Link, a different princess Zelda, and The Seven Maidens descended from the Seven Sages of the Imprisoning War. The Maidens had to be rescued from the Seven Dark World Dungeons and, ultimately, from Ganon and Agahnim's clutches. At the begining of the game, Link lives with his uncle, who dies shortly afterwards while attempting to rescue Zelda; he entrusts Link his sword and shield and sets him off to the adventure. In the SNES version of A Link to the Past, Link's Uncle's dying words were: "Zelda is your...". This unfinished sentence led many to speculate on its cryptic meaning. It was believed that the senteces should have been "Zelda is your destiny", though this was not confirmed until the Game Boy Advance remake, in which the Uncle's dialogue was rewritten to explicitly state that it is Link's destiny to save Zelda. ''Link's Awakening Link's Awakening was the first game to take place outside of Hyrule and the main Triforce storyline. The Link that stars in this game may be the same Link from ''A Link to the Past, or the Oracle games, as in the latter he is seen leaving on a ship similar to the one he begins on in Link's Awakening. Link was shipwrecked on the island of Koholint, after training abroad in other lands, and is rescued by a girl named Marin. An owl tells Link the only way to get off the island is by waking the Wind Fish, a creature kept in eternal slumber by a curse, using the instruments of the Sirens. After he collects them, and defeats the Wind Fish's final Nightmare he plays "Ballad of the Wind Fish" where he slumbers, and it is revealed the entire island is a dream by the Wind Fish. He and Link are then returned to the Waking World. ''Ocarina of Time .]] The very first Link stars in ''Ocarina of Time. He starts out as an orphaned Hylian whom the Great Deku Tree took in when his parents died. He was brought up as and believed himself to be a Kokiri. He meets Navi the fairy, and many other friends that help him. This Link had the ability to travel forward and backward seven years using the Master Sword. This Link is portrayed as an ancient hero in the chronologically subsequent games of The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. ''Majora's Mask .]] This Link is the Hero of Time from ''Ocarina of Time after Zelda returns him to his childhood. He is on a search for a "lost friend" (generally believed to be Navi who left him in the Temple of Time). Link had to save Termina by re-living the same three days over and over (restarting from the first day he arrived in Clock Town) so the moon would not destroy Termina (which was what would happen if the cycle was allowed to complete itself), by using the Ocarina of Time until he released the Four Giants from each of their prisons. He then had to play "Oath to Order" on the Ocarina to summon them at midnight of the third day. Once the Four Giants halted the moon, Link traveled inside with Tatl the fairy and defeated Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnation and Majora's Wrath and saving Termina on the "Dawn of a New Day." ''Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages This incarnation is already a hero at the beginning of the game, leading to speculation that he is either the Hero of Time or the Link from A Link to the Past. The two games begin very similarly, with Link going to the shrine of the Triforce. Depending on which game, Link either meets Din the Dancer (In Oracle of Seasons), or Nayru the Singer (In Oracle of Ages), and becomes friends with either of them them. Link has the ability to change seasons in Holodrum with the Rod of Seasons and the ability to travel back and forward in time in Labrynna using the Harp of Ages. After finishing both games, he had to foil a plot by Twinrova to revive Ganon using Zelda as a sacrifice. After ending their plans, he sets sail to an unknown destination. Four Swords The Link in this story is a different one from ''Four Swords Adventures . It is set after the Minish Cap and the story begins with Princess Zelda going to check on the seal on Vaati the Wind Mage. Zelda takes Link to the sanctuary. The seal on Vaati has weakened and Vaati has escaped. He kidnaps Zelda to make her his bride. Link sets out to save Zelda and restore the seal on Vaati by drawing the Four Sword to split into three other copies of himself. Together, the four Links work together and Vaati is ultimately defeated and sealed once more in the Four Sword. ''The Wind Waker left|thumb|[[Link with the Wind Waker.]] This Link lives on Outset Island in the Great Sea, which is Hyrule after being flooded by the Gods. He is celebrating his twelfth birthday, which is customary on the island for receiving the Hero's Clothes to honor the Hero of Time of legend. Link ventures to the Forsaken Fortress to track down the Helmaroc King who abducted his sister, Aryll, with the help of Tetra the pirate. Four Swords Adventures right|thumb|100px|Link and his three copies. The Link in this game is different from the ''Four Swords Link . Link is friends with Princess Zelda. When Zelda and the maidens go to the shrine of the Four Sword, Link is tricked into drawing the Four Sword from its pedestal, releasing Vaati, by Shadow Link. Link's soul is split into three other replicas of himself, and the four Links venture to save the maidens and Zelda, who were abducted and trapped in Crystals. Link saves all seven of them, collects four Royal Jewels, climbs the Tower of Winds and defeats Shadow Link and the Dark Mirror in the heavens. In the end, Vaati is killed, and Ganon, who was the mastermind behind all the events, is sealed in the Four Sword by the Links. This Link and his replicas have almost the exact same character design as the Wind Waker Link, even though otherwise the game is not cel-shaded. ''The Minish Cap .]] Link is the grandson of Smith, the blacksmith for Hyrule Town. He lives just outside the town with his grandfather. After Vaati shatters the Picori Sword, Link is sent to Minish Woods to find the Minish. There he finds Ezlo, his companion throughout the game. In the game itself, Ezlo catches a ride on Link's head throughout his adventure to defeat Vaati and restore Zelda from her petrified state (a result of Vaati's precaution of her inherent power). Ezlo lets Link shrink down to Minish size to traverse the land of Hyrule with a Minish eye. Chronologically, ''The Minish Cap is the prequel to Four Swords and Four Swords Adventure. Like the incarnation in Four Swords Adventures, this Link has almost the exact same character design as Wind Waker Link, other than his hat. ''Twilight Princess Link is a rancher in Ordon Village who is around 17 years old. He sports a Triforce shaped birthmark on his hand. One day, Rusl, the town blacksmith, requests Link to be his proxy for a trip to Hyrule to deliver the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield the Royal Family ordered. As he prepared to leave, King Bulblin kidnaps Ilia and Colin, Link's friends, along with other children, and draws Link into the Faron Province, blanketed with Twilight. The Twilight morphs Link into a wolf. Link delivers Light back to the Faron Province, with the help of Midna, and awakens as the '''Chosen Hero', now donning Link's trademark green clothing. Link and Midna venture to collect the Fused Shadows, which can be used to defeat Zant, the king of the Twilight Realm who covered Hyrule in Twilight. ''Phantom Hourglass Link is the same as The Wind Waker. After the ending in The Wind Waker, Link and Tetra set off to find the land that would be the next Hyrule after the former kingdom had been completely destroyed. After Tetra is captured by the Ghost Ship, Link meets a fairy companion who helps him reunite with her. He also meets Linebeck, who helps him by letting him use his ship. He has a new sword, Oshus's Sword, which Oshus lets him have. Link finds three spirits which allow him to find the Ghost Ship, where Tetra is being held. He saves her, but finds she is made of stone, due to her life force being drained.To do this, Link had to defeat Bellum, an evil being inhabiting the Temple of the Ocean King. But to defeat him, he needed the Phantom Sword, a sword made of the three Pure Metals. After finding these metals, Zauz forges the Phantom Sword and Oshus creates the handle out of the Phantom Hourglass. With the Phantom Sword in hand, Link defeated Bellum and restored peace. At the end it is revealed that the world they explored was another world, so Link and Tetra were sent back. Other Forms Link is able to transform into sentient beings other than Hylians in many instances. This enables him to gain different abilities necessary for the completion of his quests. *Deku Link *Goron Link *Zora Link *Fierce Diety Link *Wolf Link Allies Other appearances Link has appeared in many other non-Legend of Zelda games, as a playable character, an ally or an enemy. Super Smash Bros series Link is one of eight characters available at the beginning of Nintendo's 1999 fighting game, ''Super Smash Bros. No special information is disclosed about Link in this game. Link sports his traditional green Kokiri tunic (the player can also choose from a few alternate tunic colors inspired by Link's Ocarina of Time tunics, including red (Goron) and blue (Zora); a purplish white color inspired by the effect of the Blue Ring from the original The Legend of Zelda is also present). He also has some of his usual weaponry arsenal from The Legend of Zelda series at his disposal, including bombs, his boomerang and a hookshot, and is presented in the Ocarina of Time style as an adult. He also uses his traditional spin attack. ]] Link is also a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the 2001 sequel to Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he comes equipped with his bow in addition to the equipment he brought with him to the original Super Smash Bros. While his swordplay is formidable, Link is at his best when utilizing all his tools and weapons alongside his fighting skill, rather akin to his motif in the Zelda series. This makes Link one of the most versatile and flexible close range fighters in the game, although in both games he suffers from somewhat poor jumping ability. In Melee however, he is given the ability to use his hookshot to latch onto the ledge of the arena, giving him a slight edge should his jump not be enough. The game also introduces Young Link, the younger version of Link from most of the games in the series, as a secret unlockable character. He is more agile but weaker than the older Link, and his hookshot has a shorter range. His Kokiri Sword and bombs also inflict less damage than adult Link's Master Sword and bombs. Young Link's quiver is stocked with fire arrows rather than traditional arrows. He also jumps considerably higher than Adult Link. The Twilight Princess version of Link was featured in the newest edition of the series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Link returns with essentially the same weaponry, except with the Clawshot instead of the hookshot. Young Link, in the guise of Toon Link is featured as well. Soul Calibur 2 Appearing in the GameCube version of Soul Calibur 2, Link is shown as a playable fighter in his adult age. Not much is known about the story, but it is known that Link, after saving Hyrule from an evil wizard that was being controlled by a fragment of Soul Edge, goes on a quest to destroy the evil sword. Quickly pulling the Master Sword out of its pedestal, he embarked on a secret journey, a journey which Zelda knew nothing about. He left Hyrule to destroy Soul Edge, so that the evil blade would not bring harm to Hyrule or anyone else ever again. The GameCube version of Soul Calibur 2 is said to have been more popular than its PlayStation 2 and Xbox counterparts; many believe that this is due to Link's presence, since the GameCube is not the most popular sixth generation console among gamers. Link was also notable in this game for being the only character with true projectile attacks (his trusty bow and arrow, boomerang, and bomb) - only Spawn, an Xbox exclusive character, could do the same. Link was also given a unique fighting style on par with any of the "regular" characters, and even had several moves from previous Legend of Zelda games, for instance, a dashing sword attack inspired by the A Link to the Past's Pegasus Boots, the upper and under cut jumping attacks from The Adventure of Link, and a backflip/jump sword attack nearly identical to attacks used in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. As in the Super Smash Bros. series, he had a total of four costumes, although they differed only in color (green, red, blue, and purple), which as it happened was more than any other character had in any version of the game. Minor cameos *'Final Fantasy' - Link's name appears on a tombstone in Elfland. In the original NES translation and the European Origins versions, the tombstone is Erdrick's from Dragon Warrior, but all other versions use the original name. * In many Kirby games, when Kirby obtains the "Sword" ability, he also gains a green cap identical to Link's. *'World of Warcraft' - A gnome NPC named Linken makes an appearance in the MMORPG World of Warcraft. He is dressed similarly to Link and gives players quests that, once completed, give the player "Linken's Boomerang" and "Linken's Sword of Mastery". The player also receives a photograph of Linken standing with a female gnome that looks remarkably similar to Princess Zelda. *'Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'- The player can obtain a sword known as the Master Sword, which is identical to Link's Master Sword. *'Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars' - Link can be found sound asleep inside Rose Town's inn. *'Shining Soul II' - The Master Sword is one of the weapons the player can use. Gallery Image:LinkLinktothePast.JPG Image:Linkfoursword1.jpg Image:Linkminish1.jpg Image:Linkminish2.jpg Image:Linkminish3.jpg Image:Linkminish4.jpg Image:Linkminish5.jpg Image:Linkminish6.jpg Image:Linkminish7.jpg Image:Linkocarina.jpg Image:Linkoracle1.jpg Image:Linkoracle2.jpg Image:Linkoracle3.jpg Image:Linkoracle4.jpg Image:Linkphantom.jpg Image:Linkwind1.jpg Image:Linkwind2.jpg Image:Linkwind3.jpg Image:LinkTP2.jpg Image:LinkTwilight1.jpg Image:LinkTwilight2.jpg Trivia *It is known that Shigeru Miyamoto originally considered Link to be an adolescent child adventurer as opposed to his form as a young man. *Ironically enough, equipment that slows him down while in use does not do so when not in use, even though Link is technically still carrying it. No matter how much of it he at the time carrying, it never affects his speed or agility. References Category: Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl fighters